


Measuring Up

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks back on his life with Carolyn and how he didn't quite measure up, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Measuring Up

## Measuring Up

by Patt

Author's website:  <http://patt_rose0.tripod.com/dreamingofsentinels/>

I don't own them, you don't own them and we all wish we did. But we don't. Wipe those tears and start writing. I'll put the guys back when I'm done. Thanks, Petfly. 

Thank you so much to Mary and Jan for the beta. And thank you to Lisa for being the best friend I could ask for. 

This is a two part story, put into one. Measuring Up and Seeing Is Believing. Jim and Blair both get a chance to tell us how they feel. Both of these were in My Mongoose Ezines. One from Many Faces of Blair and the other from The Many Sequels 2. 

* * *

Measuring Up - Patt 

I could never make her happy; never make her feel complete. 

Now I've gone and fallen in love with Blair and know I can't win. 

Carolyn said I was cold, angry and I wouldn't let her get close. 

I can't even try this with Blair and do the same thing to him. 

Why did I do that to Carolyn? Was it her? Was it me? 

Maybe it was both of us. 

Perhaps we weren't in love. 

I love Blair so much; my heart aches sometimes. 

People always mention that saying, but I've always wondered what it meant. 

I now know. 

He does truly complete me. 

God, what am I going to do? 

Now I'm quoting a line from a movie. 

It's not like we can talk about it. 

He's a major babe magnet and he doesn't know that I swing both ways. 

It never got mentioned. 

I figured it would go in his diss. 

And who wants to fall for a forty year old man in a mid-life crisis? 

Hell I don't even want me, I sure as hell don't expect him to have feelings for me. 

Face it; he only loves me as a friend. 

Of this I have no doubt. 

Caro always said we made better friends, maybe we did. 

Did I love her to begin with? 

Did I ever allow her to get close to me, or did I always push her away? 

She was a kind woman at first. 

Anyone would become cold and hard living with a man like me, right? 

But then if that's the case, why does Blair stay with me? 

I've been so mean to him and treat him like shit on a daily basis. 

Yet he stays and even smiles. 

Oh fuck, I'm smiling just thinking of him. 

Now I feel like Mary Tyler Moore. 

Fuck, there I go showing my age again. 

He probably thinks it's some kind of stew, maybe the mother of Dinty? 

I'm cracking myself up, even though my heart is broken. 

Okay, so my heart isn't broken. 

I'm just really, really horny. 

I wonder what he would think if I just asked him for a blowjob. 

Well I could ask, couldn't I? 

Hell! I remember how much Caro hated giving me one. 

She told me that God should have given men smaller penis's so it wouldn't be so difficult. 

Then she told me later that she realized she just didn't know how to do it right. 

Mine was small. 

Oh goody, now I have penis envy problems. Shit... 

I think it's a nice size. 

Oh I know. I could ask him to measure it tonight and tell me if it looks decent enough. 

Yeah, that'll work, you fucking moron. 

Oh goody again, now I'm talking to myself. 

Not only talking but also calling myself names. 

I did date a woman named Lisa once and she mentioned the size of my dick. 

What's the big deal? 

Oh god, I'm cracking myself up today. 

I'm going to get this sucker hard and measure it right now. 

No fooling around. 

Fuck, I'm just a big ole joker today. 

I'd like to have Blair here and come all over the place. 

With my luck, I'd just be alone while I did it. 

He'd be downstairs listening and laughing his ass off. 

Nah, he's a nice guy. 

He wouldn't hurt my feelings on purpose. 

Maybe I could just ask him to fuck me instead. 

No, I want to do him first. 

I have to be that alpha male, you know? 

Oh yeah, I want to fuck his ass bad. 

I remember the one time I asked Caro if I could do it to her. 

I promised that it would feel great and things would never be the same. 

She said, "You're damn right, because I would cut that fucking thing off and throw it in the garbage disposal. 

And people wonder why I shy away from the friggin disposal. 

Now I ask you, is this any way to act towards your husband? 

I wanted her ass so bad. 

I should have known right then that I was basically gay. 

I wonder how many stages of gay there are. 

I'll count. 

  1. I think I might be. 
  2. I wish I was. 
  3. Boy, that guy's ass looks really fantastic in those jeans. 
  4. I'd like to try to kiss him, but I'm afraid. 
  5. I'd like to kiss him but he's afraid. 
  6. I don't want to die this young. 
  7. I can't stop thinking about blowjobs. 
  8. I can't stop thinking about touching someone else's balls. 
  9. That girl was really nice but she didn't make me hard until I thought about fucking her ass. 
  10. I wonder if I'm all the way gay. 
  11. I want to fuck Blair's ass. 
  12. I want him to fuck my ass. 
  13. I'm gay. 
  14. I'm not bi. 
  15. Bi would mean wanting a woman, too. 
  16. I tried with Carolyn, it doesn't work. 
  17. I'm gay and damn happy about it. 
  18. I'm going to be celibate for the rest of my life. 
  19. I'm going to attack him in his sleep. 
  20. I'm going to attack him while he's cooking dinner. 
  21. I am way gay. 



Okay, so I'm gay. 

Never really wanted Carolyn like I want Blair. 

I've never called him Blair so much in one day. 

If he let me fuck his ass I'd call him Blair all the time. 

Hopefully, while we were fucking each other. 

Oh well, life goes on; we don't always get what we want. 

At least I don't look like Mick Jagger. 

Fuck... I want him so bad. 

Shit... I wasn't paying attention and I'm standing here naked with a measuring tape. 

And Blair just walked in. 

Oh god... Could things get any worse? 

But of course they could. 

I'm hard as a rock and it's not deflating at all. 

My dick looks likes a weather vane telling Blair which way the wind should be blowing. 

Oh god, now I'm thinking about blowing and getting harder. 

Like that was even possible. 

He's staring at me with a smile on his face. 

I figure he's one step away from moving, running, laughing or measuring so he could blackmail me. 

But he doesn't do any of those. 

He takes the measuring tape from me and leads me up the stairs. 

Holy fucking shit... 

I might not have measured up with Carolyn, but I do with Blair. 

And guess what? We're the same fucking size. 

There is a god. 

Now he's letting me fuck his ass. 

Holy Fucking Shit... 

The end. 

Seeing is Believing - Patt 

The sun shines down on my face and for one brief moment, I think I must be dreaming. 

I turn my head and see my dream has come true. 

I never thought I would get the chance to sleep with James Ellison. 

I never thought I could give myself to anyone, but I have. 

I never thought he could be so gentle and kind. 

He spoke words of love that brought tears to my eyes. 

Who would have thought Jim could be such a romantic? 

I move over a bit so I can see more of him. 

His hair is so soft, I could almost zone on that, and I'm not that one that zones. 

His strong face is so beautiful, I can never get my fill of it. 

His body is divine; I don't think he realizes he's got love bites all over his chest and neck. 

His chest is so smooth and broad, I want to lean down for a lick. 

But I would wake him up and I don't want that. 

I am so tempted to run my hands across his firm stomach. 

Did I mention how hard I am? 

His cock is lying to the side, sleeping just like Jim. 

Mine isn't... .damnit. 

He grunts and rolls over and I'm able to feast my eyes on his fine ass. 

It's both muscular and soft, how can that be? 

I wonder if he'd let me taste him. 

Somehow I can't see Jim letting me do that. 

I'd really like to try. 

I look down at my cock and it hasn't calmed down one bit. 

If anything it's only become harder. 

I think I'll try tasting his ass, the worst he can do is yell at me. 

He's not yelling -- moaning, yes, yelling, no. 

His legs begin to spread in open invitation. 

My cock is still throbbing and I squeeze to take off some of the pressure. 

Jim moves to his knees and, God, what a sight! 

Have you ever seen someone like this? 

If not, you're missing out on one of the greatest things in the world. 

His cock is hanging heavy, letting me know I'm not alone in this. 

I just keep tonguing him until he starts begging. 

There's something about hearing him moan "Fuck me, Chief," that makes me crazy. 

"Hurry," he groans and, God, he sounds hot. Thank goodness the condoms and lube are close by. 

"Can I lie on my back, Chief?" He shoots me a heated smile over his bare shoulder. 

Like I could ever really tell him "no" about anything. 

Gently, I slip inside him. 

He groans again as I begin to move slowly. 

He's got the sweetest smile on his face. 

One that says, "I'll love you forever, Chief." 

"Move, yesss, like that," he tells me. "Harder!" 

Did I mention I can't tell him "no?" 

He grabs his cock and begins to pump. "Chief, I'm almost there!" 

I hit his prostate a couple times and he yells out my name as he comes. 

His ass clutches round my cock, weird, but wonderful. 

I come so hard that I can't see straight, which is good. 

Once my heart stops racing, I begin to kiss him everywhere. 

I take him in my arms and tell him I love him. 

And you wanna know what he says? 

"I'll love you forever, Chief." 

"Ditto, Jim," I whisper. "Always and forever." 

The sun shines down on his face, and I know, as I've known since the first moment I laid eyes on him, seeing is believing. 

The end. 

* * *

End Measuring Up by Patt: PattRose1@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


	2. Seeing is Believing

Seeing is Believing - Patt 

 

The sun shines down on my face and for one brief moment, I think I must be dreaming. 

I turn my head and see my dream has come true. 

I never thought I would get the chance to sleep with James Ellison. 

I never thought I could give myself to anyone, but I have. 

I never thought he could be so gentle and kind. 

He spoke words of love that brought tears to my eyes. 

Who would have thought Jim could be such a romantic? 

I move over a bit so I can see more of him. 

His hair is so soft, I could almost zone on that, and I'm not that one that zones. 

His strong face is so beautiful, I can never get my fill of it. 

His body is divine; I don't think he realizes he's got love bites all over his chest and neck. 

His chest is so smooth and broad, I want to lean down for a lick. 

But I would wake him up and I don't want that. 

I am so tempted to run my hands across his firm stomach. 

Did I mention how hard I am? 

His cock is lying to the side, sleeping just like Jim. 

Mine isn't... .damnit. 

He grunts and rolls over and I'm able to feast my eyes on his fine ass. 

It's both muscular and soft, how can that be? 

I wonder if he'd let me taste him. 

Somehow I can't see Jim letting me do that. 

I'd really like to try. 

I look down at my cock and it hasn't calmed down one bit. 

If anything it's only become harder. 

I think I'll try tasting his ass, the worst he can do is yell at me. 

He's not yelling -- moaning, yes, yelling, no. 

His legs begin to spread in open invitation. 

My cock is still throbbing and I squeeze to take off some of the pressure. 

Jim moves to his knees and, God, what a sight! 

Have you ever seen someone like this? 

If not, you're missing out on one of the greatest things in the world. 

His cock is hanging heavy, letting me know I'm not alone in this. 

I just keep tonguing him until he starts begging. 

There's something about hearing him moan "Fuck me, Chief," that makes me crazy. 

"Hurry," he groans and, God, he sounds hot. Thank goodness the condoms and lube are close by. 

"Can I lie on my back, Chief?" He shoots me a heated smile over his bare shoulder. 

Like I could ever really tell him "no" about anything. 

Gently, I slip inside him. 

He groans again as I begin to move slowly. 

He's got the sweetest smile on his face. 

One that says, "I'll love you forever, Chief." 

"Move, yesss, like that," he tells me. "Harder!" 

Did I mention I can't tell him "no?" 

He grabs his cock and begins to pump. "Chief, I'm almost there!" 

I hit his prostate a couple times and he yells out my name as he comes. 

His ass clutches round my cock, weird, but wonderful. 

I come so hard that I can't see straight, which is good. 

Once my heart stops racing, I begin to kiss him everywhere. 

I take him in my arms and tell him I love him. 

And you wanna know what he says? 

"I'll love you forever, Chief." 

"Ditto, Jim," I whisper. "Always and forever." 

The sun shines down on his face, and I know, as I've known since the first moment I laid eyes on him, seeing is believing. 

The end.


	3. Getting What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks about his new way of life.

Summary: Jim thinks about his new way of life. 

Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for the beta. 

Email: PattRose1@aol.com

 

 

Getting What You Want

By Patt

 

 

Who would have thought that I, big Jim Ellison, would like to have my ass filled by one Blair Sandburg?

 

But I do. 

 

I love him so much. 

 

He just got done fucking me and he’s sleeping soundly next to me. 

 

I don’t want to sleep; I want to look at him. 

 

And I do. 

 

He’s beautiful; if you look hard enough you can see the kindness by just gazing at his face. 

 

He just got done doing something to me that I’ve never had done and I loved it. 

 

I’m not sure what to think about that. 

 

I’ve never thought about putting my tongue in him, but I guess I will now. 

 

It felt wonderful. 

 

I’m getting hard again just thinking about it. 

 

I wonder if I have enough nerve to try it with him.

 

I have to get used to being with someone that is easy to please. 

 

My eyes look over his body and the first thing I see is his ass just lying there waiting for me to tongue fuck him. 

 

It was meant to be. 

 

There is no stopping me now. 

 

I slowly push his legs apart and he moans in his sleep, making me smile. 

 

I begin kissing the insides of his legs as I head for the promised land. 

 

Blair is awake now and he doesn’t seem to mind the idea of me rimming him at all. 

 

Good, because I wasn’t going to stop. 

 

As I get closer to his hole, I see his pucker moving in and out as he moves. 

 

Oh yeah, he’s ready for this. 

 

He’s my slut. 

 

I lick his hole and make him moan out my name loudly. 

 

I decide to continue licking for a while to see what he would do. 

 

It doesn’t take long and he’s begging me to push my tongue in. 

 

I slowly slide my tongue into his anus and he tightens up around me making me almost come from that alone. 

 

I pulled his cheeks apart and dove in for more fun. 

 

He’s crying out for release. 

 

He’s begging again. 

 

God, I love him. 

 

I love this. 

 

I stopped long enough to put him on his knees so I can fist his cock. 

 

As I continue to fuck him with my tongue, he pants and cries out for more. 

 

I fist his cock four times and he comes as he throws back his head yelling my name. 

 

I feel him tighten around my tongue and I come right behind him. 

 

I clean him off and pull him into my arms and kiss him. 

 

I love getting what I want. 

 

The end.


End file.
